Oh, the Things You Do To Me
by Akatuki-Nin-Corrina
Summary: With Sasuke sleeping right next to him, with a hardon and moaning, what’s poor Naruto to do? NaruSasu LEMON is a twoshot, but will only be a oneshot if almost no one reviews


Hi, I am Akatsuki-Nin-Corrina (which you probably already knew that, ne?)! Anyways, this is my first story…

* * *

Title: Oh, the things you do to me…

Rating: M

Summary: With Sasuke sleeping right next to him, with a hard-on and moaning, what's poor Naruto to do? NaruSasu LEMON is a two-shot, but will only be a one-shot if almost no one reviews

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Naruto, only Masashi Kisimoto-Sensei does.

* * *

Ch.1

Sasuke increased the pace of his hand on his achingly hard member, while visions of Naruto poured into is mind. "Ugh, Naruto!" Sasuke moaned as he came into is hand. "Oi, Naruto, I'm not even sleeping with you and you've got me moaning your name." Sasuke spoke. _"I just wish you were mine…"_ With that thought fresh in his mind, he walked back to te tent he shared with Naruto.

You see, Squad Seven was on a mission, albeit a randomly stupid mission to "protect the forest from fire or else Smokey will come to the village again", and so Sasuke and Naruto ended up having to share a tent. In the middle of the forest. At night. Oh, the possibilities.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V.

As I walked in I saw the person of my affection sleeping very sexily. It would've got me horny AGAIN if it weren't for my aching member ( being very abused SO many times that night). In a way I was relieved, my hand was cramping up because of my _problems_. So, I laid down beside Naruto and tried my best to get to sleep. And soon, I did… only to have lust filled dreams of a certain blonde dobe.

* * *

Naruto P.O.V.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the whimpers of my teammate. As I looked over at him, I was shocked to see that Sasuke, the one I'd fallen so deeply in love with, had the biggest hard-on, AND was still sleeping. His erection was bigger than all of the ones he'd had in my fantasies. To say I was hornily aroused was an understatement. I was really turned on, especially seeing im sweating and obviously struggling, all the while without a shirt on, and sleeping!

"Nnn...Na...Na..." I heard Sasuke moan, I began wondering if i should/could help him with his problem.

A few minutes later after I had contemplated the possible worst and best outcomes, my painfully hard erection got the better of me and I thought "What the heck". As I slide my hand under our sheet I came in contact with his steamy body. That's when he moaned even louder. I felt the urge to continue, I glided my hand further down his smooth, perfected skin to reach my destination.

As I reached the start of his boxers I hesitated, rethinking my decision.

But, as fate would have it, Sasuke moaned again. Only this time, his hand

grabbed mine and he moaned "Please...". At this point I thought he was awake, but his eyes were closed shut.

I said his name to see if he was awake, he didn't even move. That's when I got struck with a brilliant plan. I lowered my mouth to his ear and whispered in the sexiest voice I could muster "Sasuke-kun, you have a BIG problem, do you want me to fix it?"

And boy was i surprised wit the answer!

"Oi, Naru-kun, you know the problem was caused by you, now PLEASE DEAR KAMI FIX IT!" Sasuke moaned and writhed.

To say I was shocked and even more aroused ( especially at the mention of my name), was yet again an understatement. I was SO shocked I couldn't even move...that is until I felt my hand on something very Long and VERY hard! Sasuke had moved my hand onto his very large, aching, and dripping member. I blushed at the touch of it.

Evidently, I was taking to long to "fix" it because Sasuke started moving my hand ( in his) up and down his shaft. I decided that I could do it on my own, and remove his hand. He whimpered at first until I quickened the motions of my hand.

I wasn't sure what to do at first, I was inexperienced. But then I got the hang of it and started to tease him. I slowed down the pace I was using until I was barely moving. Sasuke whimpered yet again in despair. I slid my and up and down, and then I thought of something.

I placed my thumb on the tip of his shaft, and began slowly rubbing circles. I did this soft and slow at first, then I got fast and hard. Sasuke was panting and bucking his hips all over the place.

I knew he was just at the edge of climaxing, so I took my hand off momentarily. Sasuke started grunting in aggravation, but stopped when I placed my mouth on his hard dick.

TBC

* * *

Okay, so that's chapter one. Please review I hope you liked it! And if you want the next chapter, please review 


End file.
